retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild/policy
Guild Policies In Effect ---- All Retribution Guild Members are expected to be familiar with and comply with the guild policies explained on this page. If you have any questions regarding any policy please ask any Guild Officer for assistance. __NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Complying with Game Rules and Terms of Service Back to Top All Retributions Guild Members are expected and required to comply fully with the Sony/EQIIx Rules and Terms of Service while a member of this guild. Plain and simple, if you are found to be violating either, you will be given one chance to correct the situation with no debates or arguments. Questions regarding clarifications are allowed. Failure to correct the situation immediately upon notice will result in the violator being removed from the guild and return to the guild is subject to review by the Guild Leadership. Away From Keyboard Back to Top Members are expected to utilize the /AFK feature whenever unavailable to respond to tells or guild chat. This helps reduce or avoid misunderstandings and communications problems and is a fine display of good manners. Character Names Back to Top All Guild Members Character Names must comply fully with the game Term Of Service and must also follow our more restrictive guidelines. No Character name that appears offensive to the average player may enroll that toon as a member of Retributions Blade. Players who create names that are borderline or beyond will be given the opportunity to re-roll their character, changing the name so that it's not offensive, and once changed, be permitted to return to guild. Players not willing to change those type of names, will be asked to leave the guild and if they fail to voluntarily do so, will be dismissed without further notice. The Guild Leadership reserves the right as sole judgement of what's offensive and what's not and will apply their decision accordingly. Bottom line is if you are unsure, then you should err on the side of caution and decide on a different name, or contact Guild Leader or Officer to review prior to creating such name. Profanity Back to Top While we aren't a "family orientated" style guild, we never-the-less have a duty to all to maintain a sense of decency and decorum in our guild. We understand that an occasional curse word may slip out however anything of frequency is uncalled for and unwelcome. Members who continue to spout profanity either in text or voice chat will be asked to refrain. If this is a repeated issue for someone, the Guild reserves the right to take further action including and up to dismissal from the Guild. Drama Back to Top We understand someone might slip and issue a profanity word in the heat of battle, that issue is covered under the "Profanity" policy, Cutting someone down, sending discouraging tells, blowing up at someone and sending negative tells, verbal comments, as well as making open guild chat comments designed to encite unrest or undermining the guild are all considered forms of creating Drama. Individuals come to online games for many reasons, some come to relax, others come for excitement or to relieve boredom. Our goals here within this guild is to provide a supportive, relaxed play environment and leave the excitement to the mobs that may jump out to attack you. That being said, members are asked to remember that this is a game. It's meant to be fun. It's one thing to get upset at a mob, it's another to get upset at a member, officer or player. It's no fun having someone get upset at you when you make a mistake or don't act the way you may be expected to, especially when someone's trying to learn. Clearly put, if you get upset, walk away from your computer, and come back after you've calmed down. There is no room for anyone who can't be pleasant or can't play without spouting off or sending inappropriate tells to ANYONE. This includes Officers, as they are players and members too, and aren't getting paid to take grief from anyone including you. So PLEASE, remember this if you get upset. Is this a drama free guild? You can bank that we are sure trying to make it that way. That's our number one goal of this guild. I don't know how else to put it or make it any clearer. We expect you to embrace the world of "drama-free" playstyle as long as you are being supported by this guild, your guild. And if you feel you can't (for whatever reason you care to give) then I personally invite you to dismiss yourself now and save everyone else the need to have to endure the drama. Issues involving "reported" drama, meaning anything not specifically witnessed by a Guild Officer, will require an independent witness prior to the guild taking action on such issue. Witness can be supported in the form of screenshots as well as another non-related guild member's confirmation of the situation. In all cases of "reported" drama, the Guild Officers will review all evidence and you will be invited to state your case if you are the defendant of the claim. Depending on the situation or severity of any drama offense, we may issue a warning or may not. If we don't issue a warning, dismissal most certainly will result. Issuing a warning to you over dramam may also result in your being moved to a different rank or placement into probation. The second notice regarding drama could result in dismissal at the decision of any sole Guild Leadership (Officer, Assistant Guild Leader or Guild Leader) and the third notice or offense will most certainly result in dismissal. Prior to return to the guild, any player removed for drama related offenses will be required to issue an apology to the offended player and be required to face a minimum of one week probation prior to returning to the guild. The Guild Leadership will meet to review any application for return membership prior to issuing a new guild invite. The Guild Leadership reserves the right to make the sole determination as to what constitutes "drama". If you aren't sure, or if it's questionable, then it's most certainly best to err on the side of caution and not send that tell or type that profanity or press that transmit button. Our goal is to find members who can play together and get along. Please remember, this is only a game, let's have fun! Raid Policy Back to Top Raid policy is outlined in a separate section called "Raid Info" Donations Made To The Guild Back to Top ALL ITEMS (example: Status Points, Coin/Plat, Furniture, Equipment, Guild Bank Items) transferred to any guild officer, placed within the guild hall, or moved into any Guild account, such as a Guild Escrow or Guild Hall Escrow are considered DONATED to the guild, with all rights to the item(s) released and forfeited. This means that anyone who donates anything to the guild, understands that it will not be returned to them at any time or for any reason. In certain situations, game mechanics don't allow for items to be returned no matter what any player wishes. This specifically refers to status points donated to the guild, as well as money placed in Guild Escrow. Regardless if game mechanics allow or not, Retributions Blade has adopted the "Once Donated, Always Donated" policy for ALL ITEMS given to the guild. Please do not donate ANY item(s) unless you are willing to release all future rights to the item(s). Need Before Greed Back to Top Our guild adheres to the "Need before Greed" policy which basically means that whenever grouped with another guild member you are expected to select "GREED" on any loot item not specifically needed for the character you are on and group with. If an item is looted and that item is an improvement to an item you are currently wearing OR it's a spell or item you don't have but can and WILL use on that character then you should definitely select "NEED". This means in most groups you will be choosing "GREED" on a lot of items. The game roll lottery mechanics will fairly allocate greed or need items as they become available and is the most fair to all in the group. The Group Leader is expected to ensure all group members are familiar with this policy upon joining the group and is also responsible to set the master group loot option to "Need before Greed" when the group is formed. In the event a group member is violating this policy, the Group Leader has the option to: # Pause the group's progression and re-clarify this policy # Change the loot to "Leader Only" and manually disburse loot in the "need before greed" manner # Remove the member from group (providing they have either discussed it with the member in private tells, the member fails to respond to tells, or repeated offenses occur) # Discuss it with Guild Officers later if time and place doesn't warrant immediate addressing. Group Leaders should always choose "non-combat" periods to discuss "violations". Guild/group members may deviate from this policy only to "decline" or choose "greed" for all or some loot drops. This policy mainly addresses the group setup and "need" function use. Sales to Members Back to Top OVERVIEW Our guild is known for it's generous members. This policy is designed to implement a fair and uniform method of transferring items between guild members and to reduce or eliminate any "pressured sales". GUILD MEMBERS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SOLICIT SALES FROM ANY GUILD MEMBER AT ANY TIME Guild members may sell ANY item to ANY member at ANY time. Direct Sales Providing: #Item is sold for not more than the highest broker listed price #A member has come to you to ask for the item #You see a member asking for an item, you may offer to sell it to them #Members may choose to TIP craftsmen for their services but are not required to do so. All tips are VOLUNTARY INDIRECT SALES Members are welcome to place any item on the world broker for purchase at any price. Other members are encouraged to check for fellow guild member's sales before purchasing from outside the guild. GIFTS TO MEMBERS You are welcome to offer to GIVE the item to the member in need if your financial situation is such that you can afford the donation. The key thing to remember here is no soliciting sales of items within the guild. COMMISSION CRAFTED ITEMS Commission Crafted Items are unique in that crafting these items require specialized skill sets and and these items cannot always be listed on the world broker. Since the member is required to provide the materials necessary to craft these items, and because of the unique training requirements necessary for the craftsman, accepting fees for crafting items are allowed. This does not mean that guild craftsmen are "required" to charge a fee, it simply means they have the authorization to do so. Back to Top Category:Browse Category:Guild